


Good Friends

by TheFlowerGirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerGirl
Summary: Aeris meets Tseng in the Temple of the Ancients for the last time.(written for a drabble contest on livejournal in 2006)





	Good Friends

We’ve been good friends. That’s all that came to my mind. We have been good friends The friendship has been a strange one, mostly started through his various kidnapping attempts, but I learned a lot about him, and when it comes down to it, he’s the only one out of that bunch that I’d trust.

Why didn’t I heal him? I knew he was asking me that same question with his eyes.

‘Please heal me,’ they pleaded.

What could I do? His injuries were beyond anything I could treat, and I had at least known enough about him to know that he had powerful medicines on him- the best Shinra could offer. I knew he used them; he’d have been dead by the time I got there otherwise.

I did what I could when things were beyond my control, I reflected, I stayed positive. No matter how grave one’s injuries are, they will always forget about how bad it is for a moment of sweet life.

The minute I entered that room, I knew he was gone. No one ever survives Sephiroth’s blade. I wanted to end things the best I could, pay respects, and let him know I didn’t hate him- he was just doing his job. 

He had looked at me with a sort of shock. Why didn’t you heal me? His shock slowly turned to peace as he realized why I couldn’t.

“You’ve been a good friend, Tseng.” I found myself saying. I’m sorry, I can’t help you.

Goodbye Tseng, you’ve been a good friend. I’ll see you in the Lifestream.

I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.


End file.
